projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
My Imagination ¦ Mega Man X 2
Jard finishes the main stages and moves on to the re-fights. Synopsis Launch Octopus is the next level, and he is a pain to fight. Jared destroys a submarine mini boss. Getting inside the fish and busting out is hardcore. Jared has to make references, something he tries to actively avoid. A whale ship is destroyed, and Jared destroys a sea monster faster than he expected. Jared gives advice to follow the pillars down to safely find the ground. The first time Jared beat this game, he missed two heart tanks. Everything Jared knew from the original Mega Man games were wrong! Jared fights Launch Octopus. Jared gets into Sting Chameleon, before realizing that he didn't want to play this level. He decides to stick with it anyway. Jared thought the mini boss had goofy teeth on his torso. Jared tries to work out where its body parts actually are. Jared gets the final piece of body armor. Jared finds another heart piece underwater. Jared tries to show that he is forever protected thanks to his helmet, before taking more damage. Jared finds a mech to ride in. Jared thought the homing attack was Sting Chameleon's weakness, but was wrong. Sting isn't as pattern based, and is annoying for Jared to shoot towards. Jared finishes it off with shotgun ice. It isn't even how a shotgun works! Jared saved Boomer Kuwanger for last as he had no idea how to beat him. This is Jared's favorite music in the game. Jared gives some advice on how to get through the end of the spike elevator. Some of the final spikes don't hurt you. Jared tries to climb up using an ice block, but a propeller guy doesn't want to help. Jared struggles to work out how to do it, but eventually figures it out so he doesn't have to come back for the heart piece later. Jared fights the Cutman wannabe, defeating him quickly. Jared used to be able to beat this game within an hour. Jared returns to the other levels to get the bits he was missing from previous stages. Jared didn't know how to destroy the containers up top the first time, thinking he needed to get the mech up there. However, all he had to do was burn them. Jared now plans to get the hadouken. He runs through the stage. Jared even found the hydocan on his own. He was messing around with this game, and would repeatedly get to the minecarts and just fool around. He would do the minecart stage, climb up to get the energy container, and kill himself, which coincidentally, is what players needed to do to get the hadouken! Jared was so excited that he showed his brother in excitement. Jared thinks it should have shown up by now. It appears on the next attempt, and Jared gets the hadouken. He even says it, and it sounds weird! Jared wasn't a Street Fighter player at the time, so Jared didn't know how to throw a hadouken. Jared didn't know how to throw it, so he mashed buttons randomly to use it! Now that he has played Street Fighter, he knows how to actually do it. Jared did not like this song as he climbs up the platforms. He has since grown to appreciate it, and sings along with it. Jared goes straight into the Vile battle. Jared forgot about the speedrun strats. Zero breaks out of his trap and defeats Vile's robot. Jared loses his hadoukens, and uses the missiles instead, which is his actual weakness. Jared dashes through the next section after seeing Zero die. The boss re-fights begin. Jared had to use 2 sub-tanks to use the hadouken again. It was hard to defeat the spider boss for Jared as a kid because of the baby spider. Jared uses another E-tank and shoots the spider with the hadouken, killing it. Jared will beat the game next episode. Category:Mega Man X Category:Videos